The Shield Women
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: Emma, Paige, and Bayley are dating The Shield. Emma is dating Dean Ambrose, Paige is dating Seth Rollins, and Bayley is dating Roman Reigns. But what the girls doesn't know is that The Shield is secretly working for the Authority and is forced to team up with Team Bella. (I know it's a sucky summary but I promise that the story will make that up.)
1. Chapter 1

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. The Shield._

With their music blazing through the crowd of St. Louis, Missouri. The three members of the Shield Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe, Seth Rollins, the Architect, and Roman Reigns, the Powerhouse went through the crowd as usual and went to the ring to square of against Sheamus, Kevin Owens, and Rusev. The three got into the ring ready to fight the men that they were against.

Meanwhile backstage there were three beautiful young women Emma, Paige, and Bayley were looking on watching the match go on. You see those three girls are dating the Shield, Emma is dating Dean Ambrose, Paige is dating Seth Rollins, and Bayley is dating Roman Reigns. Even though they made a strange couple to the WWE Universe, it didn't bother them; they were happy being the Shield's women, they were also happy about dating men who will ass not only in the ring but outside the ring as well.

"Damn, I get so turned on when Seth is out there wrestling." Paige practically moaned as she watched Seth go at it against Kevin Owens.

"Are we going to have to hose you down, Paige?" Emma as she playfully shoved at Paige's shoulder. Paige laughed as she shoved Emma back.

Meanwhile at the match it was now Dean Ambrose and Sheamus.

Ambrose hits Sheamus a few times before running into a powerslam attempt, but Ambrose knocks him outside and goes for a dive. Sheamus hits him with a forearm shot, then he attacks him on the apron but Ambrose DDT's him as we go to a break. We get back to see Sheamus knock Ambrose off the turnbuckles, then he clubs him a few times and sends him across the ring. Sheamus applies an inverted stretch before connecting with a powerbomb for two, then Sheamus applies a half crab but Ambrose kicks out and clotheslines him.

Soon Rusev and Reigns are tagged in the match, Reigns pushes him to the corner and punches away at him. Rusev reverses a whip into the corner, but Reigns explodes out of the corner with a clothesline, however Rusev doesn't fall down. Reigns ducks a clothesline and hits a leaping clothesline. Reigns avalanches him in the corner before punching him. Reigns then hits a Samoan Drop. Reigns leaves the ring and hits a running dropkick to the side of his head as Rusev hangs out of the ring. Reigns gets in the ring and connects with a Superman Punch. Rusev kicks out and hits a super kick. He covers Reigns and he kicks out. Reigns is up now and hits a spear on Rusev and gets the pinfall victory.

The three women cheered for their men as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns put their fists together as the crowd goes wild for them.

"Come on let's go meet up with them." The three women walked to the arena to go see their men, where they saw them.

"Hey ladies." Dean smiled.

"Hey sweetie, you were wonderful in your match." Emma said giving the Lunatic Fringe a kiss on the lips.

"Oh come on guys, get a room." Roman joked.

"Just what the hell was that out there!" A voice boomed. The couples turned around to see Kevin Owens glaring at Rusev.

"What the hell were you doing out there!" He yells at the Bulgarian Brute but he just looked at the former NXT Champion.

"What? I know you can speak English, I know you spoke English when Lana left you." That the Bulgarian Brute angry and he got in his face only for The Celtic Warrior to get between them.

"Alright, alright! Come on now the match was over."

"Why did we have to be paired with this idiot? He can't do anything right. You've been nothing but a complete failure to this business ever since you lost the United States Championship to John Cena!"

"Come on Owen." Sheamus tried to say.

"Man Michael Cole has a better chance on winning that title more than you. You are nothing, you are pathetic! Maybe that's why Lana left you!" Kevin turned and walked away leaving a stunned irate Rusev.

The couple just looked at the scene not knowing what to say in this predicament. "That was...weird." Dean said looking on the scene.

"It really was." Emma added.

"Well that's what happen when you try so hard to do things your way." Paige said. Soon Dean looked at his watch and realized that it was time for them to go meet up with their bosses.

"Umm we have to go now." Dean said.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"We have to go meet with someone very important."

"We do?" Seth asked then Roman nudged him a little.

"Oh ugh yeah we do, we have to go talk to someone about something we have to do." The girls looked at the boys confused at what they were talking about but they didn't think it was a big deal and so they just didn't ask questions about it.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you at the hotel then." Emma said.

* * *

"So it's settled on Smackdown you will go against Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and John Cena and after you lose to them Seth will grab the microphone and demands a rematch and then you'll attack them."

"Okay sure." The boys agreed.

"Is that it?" Seth asked.

"Oh and one more thing, we will like for the three of you to be paired up with Team Bella."

"You want us to be paired up with Team Bella?" Dean asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Stephanie asked.

"Well we already have girlfriends and I don't think that they would go well with this." Roman added.

"You're talking about those silly little girls from NXT?" Hunter laughed along with Stephanie.

"Yeah and we happened to love them very much." Seth asked.

"I think it would make a great combination with you and Alicia, Roman and Brie, and Dean and Nikki together with each other." Stephanie said.

"I don't think this is a good idea, we can deal with turning heel but this. We can do it, we won't this. You can make us do a lot of things but you can't get us to cheat on the ones we love." Dean stated.

"See Steph and I knew that you would play hard ball so we're going to say this the easiest way that we can. If you don't comply in what we tell you to do, Emma, Paige, and Bayley will be fired and will never step foot in WWE ever again and you guys know how much you're girlfriends love wrestling and if you don't comply we'll fire them." The guys didn't know how it came down to this, they loved their women and they wouldn't do anything to hurt them but they also knew how much they love WWE and it would shatter their hearts if Stephanie and Triple H fired them because of what they didn't want to do. This was very difficult for them.

"Fine, we'll do what you want."

* * *

Soon back the hotel, Emma was brushing her hair in the mirror while getting ready for bed. Dean was already dressed for bed and he was just laying there thinking about what he was going to do now that he along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns has to be involved into a love segment with Team Bella.

"Are you alright Dean? You haven't said a word since we got to the hotel."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So what did you and the guys had to do?"

"Oh umm nothing important, we just had an important business to discuss."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah." He said simply.

"How would you feel if I was to turn heel?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, you were a heel before right?"

"Yes I was."

"Okay so what's the harm in that?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you would like me being a heel is all."

"Oh okay cool so when are you turning heel?"

"Smackdown."

"Okay then."

"Yeah, so are you going to come cuddle with me or do I have to come over there." Dean whined.

"Okay here I come." Emma ran over and jumps on Dean and cuddle hugs him.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you more." She whispers back.


	2. Chapter 2

**S** **aige**

At the bowling alley on their date, Seth and Paige were having a good time with each other. Seth felt weird about what happened to him and his friends earlier that day, he couldn't believe that Hunter and Stephanie McMahon wants them to be involved with Team Bella, especially since he has to be paired up with Alicia Fox. To be honest he doesn't have a problem with the ebony woman, it's just she acts crazy and she wasn't very friendly neither.

Seth sighed thinking about that, he doesn't want to cheat on the woman he loves. He and Paige went through too much for him to just cheat on him, after Paige did her bowling it was now Seth's turn. He bowled them he missed some pins which was quite shocking to Paige since he always beat her in bowling all the time.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright?"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you normally bowl a perfect game and now you're losing. Is there something wrong?"

"No, just got a lot on my mind is all."

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm gonna ask something. Have you ever been pressured into doing that you don't want to do but you have to do it because they treated you with something very valuable?"

"No I can't say that I have, why?"

"Nothing I was just wondering."

"Well all I know is that if I was ever put in that predicament, I would say no because that's bullying and harassment and that's not cool."

"Yeah but what if they threatened you with something that may hurt the ones you love more than life itself?"

"I don't care, if someone ask you to do something and if you said no and they keep bugging you and bugging you and bugging you about it than it's harassment. You know how I feel about Seth."

"So what you're saying is that you wouldn't do what they tell you even if they threatened you?" Paige looked at Seth for a brief moment and asked.

"Is someone threatening you?" Paige asked.

"What? No, why? What would make you say something like that?"

"Because you asked me the question and I just figured that someone was threatening you."

"No I just wanted your opinion."

"Well let's make a pact that we will not be threatened by anyone or anything, okay?" She asked holding out her pinky for a pinky promise.

"You don't know the half of it." He thought to himself.

"Okay." He said as he and Paige made a pinky promise.

"Now let's get back to the game." Paige and Seth spent the rest of the night bowling at the bowling alley but what Paige was unaware of is that Seth will soon be paired with Alicia Fox.

* * *

 **Bayman**

Roman was at his home that he shares with his girlfriend Bayley, Roman and Bayley had been together for two years now and Roman had never kept anything from Bayley and he would never do anything that would make her cry, or break her heart ever, but since he, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins are put into a love segment with Team Bella, he didn't know what to do or what to say to Bayley. He eventually knew that he had to tell her sooner or later but he was afraid that if he did than her heart would shatter into pieces. So basically he just kept it to himself. Right now he was watching a football game till someone placed their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" A feminine voice said.

"Is it my baby?" He answered. She soon let out a sweet giggle.

"Bingo." She said and she jumped in Roman's lap.

"What cha doing?" She asked.

"Nothing watching a football game, you wanna watch it with me?"

"I would but I'm going to the store to get something to eat. Do you want something?"

"Nah, I'm good but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay, you know that I love you right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that I would do anything for you right?"

"Yeah."

"I should probably tell you about this now."

"About what?" Roman wanted to tell Bayley about the meeting that he had with the Authority about him and his friends turning heel and siding with Team Bella but he just couldn't do it because of what would happen, he loved Bayley so much and the last thing he ever wanted to do was cheat on her and break her heart. So he had this to say to her.

"I love you." He said and that brought a smile to her face.

"Awww I love you too." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're so honest."

"If only you knew how honest I am." He thought to himself.

* * *

 **De** **mma**

While at work backstage, Dean was sitting in a chair while Emma was behind him putting some water in his hair to make it a lot more wetter.

"Why do you and your friends always put water in your hair?" She asked him.

"It sometimes gets hot out there when we're wrestling, sometimes we use water to cool us off."

"I was just wondering because I wanted to comb your hair backwards." While putting water in her boyfriend's hair, she could hear whispering and laughing coming from her left side. She looked over and there she was, Nikki Bella along with her sister Brie and Alicia Fox. Emma saw the trio laughing and staring at her until Nikki grabbed her Divas Championship and she and the other two walked away.

"What's up with her?" Emma asked.

"Who?"

"Nikki Bella." Dean opened his eyes wide after he heard that name.

"Umm I don't know, probably just getting full of herself as usual."

"Well she ought to stop because it doesn't look anything cute."

"Yeah, you're right." Soon Seth came up to the couple and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Yo Jon, it's time."

"I gotta go babe, okay?"

"Okay, good luck and I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Thursday Night Smackdown, Kansas City, Missouri, Sprint Center**

 **The Shield**

A huge "Let's go Ambrose," chant breaks out. Ambrose fights up and backs Cena to the ropes. Ambrose then shoves him. Cena angrily stares at him before executing another headlock takeover. Ambrose fights up to his feet and whips Cena off. Cena shoulder blocks Ambrose down for a one count. The obligatory "Let's go Cena/Cena sucks," chant breaks out. Ambrose whips Cena off, leapfrogs him, and connects with a hip toss for a one count. Cena then rolls out of the ring to recover as the crowd boos him.

Rollins and Ryback gets the tag and Rollins attacks him from behind. Rollins stomps him down in the corner before punching him in the ribs. Ryback quickly pushes him down and charges him, but Rollins pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Rollins rolls him into the ring and hits a running forearm in the corner. Rollins stomps him before hitting a neckbreaker for a two count. Rollins then applies a front face lock. Ryback fights up and lifts Rollins up, but Rollins quickly knees him in the midsection. Rollins clubs him down before taunting the crowd. Rollins then hits the ropes, and Ryback hits him with a back body drop. Rollins rolls out of the ring to recover.

Meanwhile it's Ziggler and Reigns are tagged in. Ziggler ducks a clothesline and takes him down with a running cross-body. Ziggler punches him a few times before hitting a dropkick. Reigns rips him off and powers him to the corner, but Ziggler sidesteps him as he charges. Ziggler punches away at Reigns Ziggler then splashes him in the corner and does the ten punches. Ziggler then pulls him out of the corner and hits a neckbreaker. Ziggler goes for the famouser, but Reigns counters into the Moment of Silence. Reigns sets up for the Superman Punch, but he stops when Lana got on the top rope to distract Reigns. This was an opportunity for Dolph to perform a rollup and get the win.

"Here are you're winners Dolph Ziggler, Ryback, and John Cena!" Lillian Garcia announced. It was then that Seth went up to Lillian Garcia rips the microphone out of her hand and shouts.

"NO! NO WAY! NO! WE WANT A REMATCH! WE WANT A REMATCH! YOU CHEATED! WE WANT A REMATCH AND WE WANT IT NOW!" The three men along with Lana looked at the Shield weird as if they didn't know what was going on.

"John, what's going on here?" Michael asked JBL.

"I have no idea Cole." The men continued to stare at the Shield.

"Fine, have it your way." Seth said as he drops the mic and unexpectedly hits Ziggler with a running enzuigiri. Dolph groaned going down hard. Lana saw that and scurried out of the ring as quickly as she could until Team Bella came out and attack her.

Dean with one of his sick grin gave Ryback a kick to the midsection and gave him a headlock driver to the mat. The crowd sits back shocked at what they see. Team Bella brawls to the outside with Lana, but The Shield gains control. They re-enter the ring, but Cena springs to his feet. The Shield lifts him into the air for their three-way Powerbomb.

"John, is this the old vindictive Shield?"

"I just so, the Shield is back and they're laying the smackdown out on everything they do."

The Shield and Team Bella held their fists together as some of the crowd cheered for them, some of the crowd booed them, and some of the crowd just didn't know what to do.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman yells.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girls**

Emma, Paige, and Bayley were very confused at what had happened tonight they just found out that The Shield had aligned themselves with Team Bella, they couldn't believe that their boyfriends had joined Team Bella. Emma was the one mostly surprised by what happened out in the ring.

"What the hell just happened out there?" Paige asked Bayley and Emma.

"I don't even know anymore." Emma said.

"Let's go find out." Bayley said. The trio walked to the arena where they saw their boyfriends.

"What just happened out there?" Emma asked Dean.

"We turned heel, I told you that we were gonna turn heel."

"Yeah but you didn't tell me about you guys teaming up with Team Bella."

"We didn't know how you guys would take it." Seth said.

"So instead of telling us like you should've, we had to find out backstage." Paige said.

"So that's why Nikki was looking at me strange?" Emma asked.

"It's just a storyline is all, there's nothing going on between us and them."

"Are you sure there's nothing going between you and them?" Bayley asked.

"No, there's absolutely nothing going on between us, we promise." The girls wanted to believe their boyfriends were telling the truth but something inside of them just couldn't believe them. The girls know everything about Team Bella, they were vindictive, power hungry women who would use anybody to get anything they want; they were afraid that they would steal their men away. Without knowing what to say or what to do, the three ladies just turned around and walked away from their boyfriends.

"Emma wait!" Dean called going after her but was stopped by Seth.

"We'll go see them later, right now we have to go meet with the boss." Dean looked where Emma had walked off and decided to join Seth and Roman to see Stephanie and Triple H.

* * *

 **The Girls**

The girls went to the divas locker room and sat down with each other, they still couldn't believe or understand why the boys were teamed up with Team Bella.

"You guys don't think that the Bellas and Alicia Fox would try anything with our men, do you?" Bayley asked.

"I don't even know, those wannabe Kardashians would do anything to get there way to the top." Paige said.

"But I want to know is that, why would they keep it a secret from us?"

"I don't know, maybe they were afraid of what we would say or think about it."

"I just hope that nothing is going on between them because the last thing I want is a broken heart."

"Well Bayley, we don't actually know that. I mean honestly I don't like what's going on between them and Team Bella but come our men wouldn't do anything like that, I mean their crazy but there not that crazy." Emma said speaking about the boys.

"You know something you are absolutely right, I mean who are we to jump to conclusions here. Our men wouldn't cheat on us like that." Paige agreed.

"I don't know...I just don't want to get my heart broken again."

"Bayley, if I know anything about Roman. I know that the last thing he would ever do is break your heart." Emma said to Bayley.

Soon the door opened and there they were, the Divas Champion Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, and Alicia Fox had entered the locker room with Emma, Paige, and Bayley. The Divas Champion looked at the girls and smiled at them.

"Well well well, look at what we have here girls."

"Hello Nicole, you're looking very nice tonight."Emma complimented.

"Thank you so much, so did you girls see us and the Shield working together as a team?"

"Yes we saw it." Paige murmured.

"Ummm what was that Paige?" Nikki asked.

"I said we saw it, Nicole."

"There's no need to get hostile, Paige."

"Not getting hostile just telling you that we saw what happened out there."

"I see, did you guys hear about us and the Shield being in a love segment?" Emma, Paige, and Bayley looked at each other and then back at Team Bella.

"Of course we have heard about that but aren't you dating John Cena?" Bayley asked.

"We used to date but I ended the relationship between us, since he ran off to with Lita."

"Oh so sorry to hear that." Paige said as if she actually felt sorry for her.

"There's no need to be sorry because I'm not, in fact I'm actually happy about it at least he's out with someone and me, I'm just single ready to mingle."

"Well as long as you be careful with that mingling everything will be just fine okay pumpkin." Emma said as she and the others walked out of the divas locker room.

* * *

 **The Shield**

"We can't do this." Seth said to Dean and Roman.

"I don't think we have a choice." Roman said.

"We do have a choice we're just idiots who won't stand up to make them!"

"Hey! That's enough!" Dean yells.

"Look I'm doing this, we can't do that to those girls if the fans hate us now, they'll definitely hate us for what the Authority wants us to do."

"Look, I hate doing this just as much as you do but we don't have a choice."

"How come we don't? How come we have a choice? They're asking us to do something vile and I want no part of this. I can't do this to Paige."

"If we don't go out there and do it then there won't be a Paige, or a Bayley, or a Emma. I hate doing this just as much as you do but we have to do it, even if it hurts them or us. The girls love this business and if we don't do what we have to do then their dreams will be shattered."

"Does it have to be this though?" Roman asked.

"We have to, the girls they can find themselves other guys but they have a once and a life time to live they're dreams. Who are we to take that away from them because of us?"

"So when is this gonna take place?" Seth asked.

"At Night Of Champions, we attack." Dean said.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry about this taking so long for me to update, I was suffering writers block for a while but I finally made it and I know I haven't been updating on I Don't Recognize You Anymore, I'm taking a little hiatus on that for a while and as for Fate Brought Us Together, I have moved onto Thursday so that's when I'll update on that story. Anyway R & R please!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girls**

Emma, Paige, and Bayley went to go find their boyfriends. The girls felt terrible about not trusting their men, so they wanted to go to them and apologize about it. They wandered the halls and kept walking until they finally spotted them and they went up to them.

"Hey." Emma greeted Dean.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"Umm, we wanted to say that we're sorry about you trusting you guys. I mean we should've known that you guys wouldn't do anything to hurt us and we're sorry that we didn't want to trust you about being teamed up with Team Bella."

"It's okay, really it's okay." Dean said.

"Say maybe after the show, we could all go out for drinks later on."

"Yeah, we could." Seth said.

"Alright let us go get our things and we'll get going." The girls then turned back to get their things from the divas locker room.

"They trust us." Seth whispered.

"I know, I just wished that they wouldn't trust us that much."

* * *

 **Demma**

Since they did a show in Baltimore, they decided to go to Power Plant Live to spend some time with each other. Emma, Paige, and Bayley are in a 6 women tag team match against Team Bella at Night Of Champions.

"So did you hear me, Paige, and Bayley are in a six tag team at Night Of Champions?"

"Umm, yeah I've heard about that."

* * *

 **Saige**

"You're not gonna try anything funny are you?" Paige asked Seth.

"Umm we have something to do on our own so."

* * *

 **Bayman**

"Really, what is it?"

"Well let's just say that we're just going to be there."

* * *

 **Demma**

"Really doing what?"

"Just stuff that we normally do?"

* * *

 **Saige**

"Are you guys going to be cheering for us?" Paige asked.

"Well we're going to be doing something for you." _

* * *

 **Bayman**

"Really what is it? Is it a surprise?" Bayley asked.

"It's gonna be a surprise alright."

* * *

 **Demma**

"Well I can't wait for it to happen." Emma said.

* * *

 **The Shield**

"If only you knew what it was." They said.

* * *

 **Night Of Champions**

Nikki sends her into the ropes and hits a shoulder block. Emma punches her back, but Nikki quickly comes back with a spinebuster for a two count. Nikki applies a hammerlock and slams her on the arm for a two count. Nikki applies a surfboard stretch, but Emma elbows her back.

They circle the ring and lock up. Nikki powers her into the ropes and gives a clean break. Nikki then pie faces her and does some jumping jacks. They lock up again, and Paige powers her into the ropes followed by a pie face. Nikki smiles at that. They lock up, and Nikki hits a fireman's carry takedown followed by an arm bar. Paige fights up and forearms out. Nikki counters into a belly-to-belly side suplex for a two count. Nikki then taunts her with some push-ups. Nikki powers her to the corner and hits some shoulder thrust. Nikki hits a snap suplex for another two count. Nikki digs her knee into Paige's spine and applies a surfboard stretch. Nikki then transitions to a chin lock. Paige fights up, but Nikki knees her in the midsection a few times before hitting a slingshot suplex for a near fall. Nikki then applies a deathlock, but Paige claws her way to the bottom rope. Paige quickly kicks her in the midsection, but Nikki quickly rolls out of the ring to recover. They get to their feet, and Paige gets her in the corner before stomping her down. Brie elbows her in the face, drops her on the apron, forearms her, and snaps her off the top rope. Paige holds her neck in pain at ringside. Brie throws her back into the ring for a two count. Brie applies an arm bar with her leg over Paige's throat. Paige rolls her up for a two count. Brie quickly takes her back down with a diving clothesline. Brie chokes her on the ropes and asks where her friends are.

Bayley is in awe of Fox as the bell sounds and nervously waves at her. Bayley extends a hand and introduces herself. When Fox shakes her hand, Bayley hugs her. Fox with a back elbow, Bayley sent to the corner multiple times. Northern Lights Suplex for a nearfall. Fox applies a chinlock. Crowd wills Bayley on, but Fox drives her back down. Fox removes Bayley's headband and keeps hold of the chinlock. Bayley sent to the corner, then Fox piefaces her. Bayley with a slap, fights back with some forearms.

Soon Nikki and Emma gets the tag while the divas are fighting outside the ring. Emma hits a pair of clotheslines before ducking one and hitting a running cross-body block. Nikki reverses a whip into the corner, but she misses an avalanche. Emma applies the Dil-Emma before going for a move in the corner, but Nikki dropkicks her. Nikki goes for the Rack Attack but Emma slides out and hits a cradle.

"1...2...3!" the referre counts and Emma picks up the win for her team.

"Here are your winners Emma, Paige, and Bayley!" Lillian Garcia announced.

A seem to be pissed of Nikki went to the time keepers area and grabs a microphone.

"Oh bravo, girls on your fluke victory but there's something that you girls seem to forget. You may have won tonight but we always have a backup plan." Nikki said.

"Oh boys!" She calls. Then it happened.

SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA. THE SHIELD

The three members of the Shield quickly yet carefully moved down the steps to the ringside. Emma, Paige, and Bayley looked confused at what was going on since their boyfriends were at ringside.

"What are the Shield doing out here?" Cole asked JBL.

"I have no idea." The Shield climbed up the ring peering at the women.

"You don't think-" Cole murmured.

"Of course not Cole, their sadistic but their not that sadistic." Bradshaw reasoned.

Roman with his trademark roar got in the ring and hits a spear to Bayley. The crowd sets back in shock as Roman did that, Seth who climb on the ring post looked at Paige who she and Emma were horrified by what Roman did to Bayley.

Seth runs in and hits a Springboard diving on Paige knocking her down, it then left Emma and Dean Ambrose. Dean with a sick look on his face peered at Emma, Emma backed away in fear as Dean darted towards her backing her into a corner. Emma didn't know what was going on but she didn't see the man who she was in love with, she didn't see the man she was proud to be his, she saw a monster, a monster who wanted to hurt her.

Dean didn't want to do this but he grabbed Emma by the hair and hits Dirty Deeds on her knocking her out cold. The fans booed relentlessly at the Shield and started to chant "We hate you" at them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Bradshaw yells.

"GET HER UP!" Roman yells as Dean and Seth placed Emma's arms around their necks and lifts her up on Roman's shoulders and without any hesitations they powerbombed Emma hard on the match. Team Bella looked satisfied as the Shield stared emotionless at the fallen Emma.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cole yelled.

"The Shield just powerbombed a Diva." Bradshaw murmured.

The crowd loudly booed the Shield as they stood tall and Team Bella got in the ring and raised their arms up in victory.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman yells.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Girls**

All at once, the girls felt their world coming to an end. The men that they loved and cared for not only attack them but they also turned their backs on them and sided with Team Bella, their enemies. Right now both Bayley and Paige were in the trainers office icing their wounds while Emma was transported into the emergency room at the hospital. They couldn't believe what happened tonight, their men had attack them and to make matters worse they powerbombed Emma. Paige and Bayley were both angry and heartbroken at what happened tonight, they were even angry at themselves for trusting their men.

* * *

 **Saige**

Paige soon left the trainers office and went to the locker room where she shared with Seth and started to grabbed her things and started to shoved them in her bags uncaringly. Soon Seth walked in and found Paige packing her things.

"Paige." He calls but she ignores him.

"Paige." He calls but she still ignores him.

"Paige, stop!"

"You ungrateful bastard! How could you do this to me?!" She yells through her tears.

"Paige, just listen."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Paige, please just listen."

"Listen to what Seth? Listen to what? Are you going to explain yourself? Are you going to tell me why you attacked me? Are you going to tell me why you betrayed me? Oh or better yet are you going to tell me why you and your so called brothers are working for the Authority?!"

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You just told me."

"Paige, there's so much more to this."

"I don't care! I don't care about your reasoning, I don't care about why you did it, in fact I don't even care about you!" She yells.

"Paige, you don't mean that."

"How come I don't? You betrayed me out there in front of all those people, I don't even want look at you because all I would see is a fucking monster!"

"Paige, listen there is a reason why I did it okay. Now I didn't want to do this but I had no choice the Authority made me-"

"I HATE YOU!" She screams. Seth heart was stabbed by those words.

"What?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"No, no Paige that's not true."

"Oh but it is true, you broke my heart, you embarrassed me in front of all those people, you put hands on me. I will never forgive you for that."

"Paige, please I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, please don't throw what we have away."

"I'll have Charlotte and Becky come get my things from the house, you should probably go somewhere else. They might mess around and put a knee in your head!" Paige taunt as she grabbed her things and was headed out the door.

"Paige-"

"Paige, nothing! I hope what those assholes offered you and brothers was worth it Seth Rollins! Because not only have you lost your mind but you lost me too!" She said ferociously as she left the locker room leaving Seth a stunned and broken man.

* * *

 **Bayman**

Roman finally returned home with groceries in his hands, he was filled with guilt and embarrassment of what he did to Bayley tonight. He wanted to run, he wanted to run and forget about what he did that night. He went inside, entered the kitchen, and found a note on the diner room table; it was from Bayley. He opened the letter where he read.

 _ **Save your sorry, one thing I don't need are anymore apologies.**_

 _ **I got sorry greeting me at the front door, you can keep yours.**_

 _ **I don't know what to do with them, I can't even, I gotta throw something away I can even get to the clothes in my closet for all the sorry's.**_

 _ **You know I'm gonna put a sign, a sign on the door. Better yet I'm going leave a voicemail, a message of my voicemail "If you call to say you're sorry, call somebody else because I don't use them anymore."**_

 _ **I let I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, and how could I know about that take a walk down a dark and musty street in Tampa, Joe.**_

 _ **Well I'm gonna do actually what I want and I'm not gonna be sorry for none of it.**_

 _ **Let sorry sooth your soul, I'll sooth mine.**_

 _ **You know you will always be an inconsistent, doing things and saying you're sorry about it.**_

 _ **Beat my heart to death talking about your sorry.**_

 _ **Well I'm not gonna call you, I'm not gonna be nice. I'm gonna raise my voice, I'm gonna yell, I'm gonna scream. I'm gonna break things, I'm gonna race the engines and tell all your secrets about you to your face and I am not gonna be sorry for none of it.**_

 _ **I loved you on purpose, I was opened on purpose.**_

 _ **I'm not even sorry about you being sorry.**_

 _ **You can take all your guilt and all your grime and do whatever you want with it, just don't give it to me. I can't use another sorry.**_

 _ **P. S. I never want to see you again.**_

Roman dropped the letter, sat alone by himself, and cried.

 _Please don't leave me._

* * *

 **Dean**

Dean panted as he tried to catch his breath, he had just got done having sex but not with Emma...

"Wow Dean, that was the best sex we've ever had." She groaned. The woman was Nikki Bella; it turns out that Dean Ambrose and Nikki Bella have been having an affair for six months behind Emma's back. Dean got off of Nikki Bella and gotten dressed.

"You were fantastic tonight."

"Really? Then why do I feel like shit after I did to my girlfriend?"

"You'll get over it soon."

"I can't get over it...I did a DDT on my girlfriend, the woman that I love, the woman that trusted me, I can never forgive myself for that."

"Really? She's your girlfriend?" Nikki asked Dean.

"If she's your girlfriend than why are you fooling around with me?"

"Exactly." Dean said as he went out the door.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later...**

 **Demma**

Now that Emma was in the hospital, she has a bump upon her head and a gigantic bruise on her back. Even though she sustained some injuries the only thing that was truly injured on her was her heart. She can't believe that she trusted him, the man who she loved had attacked her. She would keep telling herself that it was all a dream and she would wake up any minute from it but instead it wasn't a dream; it was a reality. Emma woke up with a bright light flashing in front of her face, at first she thought she had passed away but she soon realized that she was in a hospital bed.

"Hey pumpkin." She heard. Emma looked over to see her two best friends Paige and Bayley right by her side.

"It didn't happen, please tell me that it didn't happen." Emma begged.

"It did, they got us too." Bayley whispers.

"How could they?"

"We don't know, Bayley and I just broke up with Roman and Seth."

"What about Dean?" Paige and Bayley went silent when she had asked about Dean.

"Umm Emma, I don't think now is the right time to ask about Dean." Bayley said.

"Why not?" Paige let out a sigh and decided to tell her about Dean.

"Emma, Dean's been cheating on you with Nikki."

Emma heart was shattered by the news she heard from her friends.

"What?"

"We're sorry, we wanted sooner but we were afraid that you-" Before Paige could finish her sentence then Dean came in the room.

"Emma." The girls looked at Dean with daggers in their eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'll buzz a nurse." Paige said.

"No." Emma said.

"I want to hear what he has to say." Emma growled.

"Emma, don't do anything that you might regre-"

"Just leave, please." Emma and Paige soon left the room leaving Dean and Emma alone.

"I tried to call you but...anyway that's not important. I need to talk to you about what happened the other night, Emma the last thing I would ever do is to hurt or put you in any harm and I'm ashamed that I did. You see, Seth, Roman, and I were forced to do what we did, and we couldn't tell you because we were afraid to put you girls into this but we had no choice. I just came here to say that I'm sorry about what happened and I never meant for any of this to happen to you."

"Are you through?" She asked trying to fight through her tears.

"Yeah, thank you for your time." He said as he was about to leave.

"Wait a minute." She spoke then he stopped.

"I'm sorry too."

"You are?"

"Yeah I'm sorry about it all." She said to him.

"I'm sorry that we met at NXT, I'm sorry that we dated, I'm sorry that you hid things from me and I'm sorry that I ignored it for as long as I did. I'm sorry that you were paired with Nikki Bella and I'm sorry you cheated on me with her, I'm sorry that after a painful powerbomb you and your brothers gave me that there is a gigantic bruise on back, I'm sorry you felt the need to show your face here when you could've easily stayed with that whore, and finally I'm sorry that I met better yet I'm sorry that I knew the name of Dean Ambrose." She said.

"Now not only have you broke my back, you broke my heart. I guess that's just what I have to say." She said to him. Then the nurse came in.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I was just leaving." he said as he got up and left Emma's hospital room. Dean knew that he fucked up, he knew that he fucked up badly. If he had a chance he would redo everything all over again to make things right but it was too late...or was it?

* * *

 **I am so sorry to inform you all this but this is the last chapter of The Shield Women but do not worry, there will be a sequel to this story but it may come a little later than expected but i would like to thank you all for reading and enjoying this story because i loved writing every word of it and i want you all to do me a huge favor and leave a review for me and keep a look out on the Sequel. Adios!**


End file.
